onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Extra Isle
Complete the Shells Town adventure to unlock the entrance to this unique island! You can access Extra Isle through the Adventure screen. Extra Isle contains a lot of adventures, many more then the Story Mode, and you will likely spend most of your OPTC-gaming time here. Keys to Adventure On the upper right side of your screen you can also check how many Keys to Adventure you have. Keys to Adventure are required to access Jeweled Porc Sanctuary. You can earn Keys to Adventure through various Events (generally the game gives some away every now and then). You will find Keys useful early in the game, but much less so later on. Events and Quests Through the Extra Island you have access to: *Daily Events, special events that occur daily. On Monday, you can farm for Turtles. On Tuesday to Friday, for - Penguins, Seahorses, Dragons, Crabs and Lobsters. On Weekends, you can farm for Beli. Since summer 2017 you can also farm for them whenever you want through Unlockable Quests menu. *Each day you can also farm for Jeweled Porc Sanctuary, special quest where you can farm Porcs (Booster Materials), as long as your Keys to Adventure last. *Forest of Training: several different Forests of Training are available. They require 0 stamina to attempt but are quite hard. You can attempt them whenever you want as many times as you want. First clear of each forest gives you a unique Ship. New Forests are added every few months, and old ones are never retired, so take your time. *Fortnights, special adventures that last two weeks. Some may include Rankings through that feature seems to have been discontinued. *Clashes and Ambushes, special events that usually last only 24 hours (but there are exceptions; namely since mid-2017 Clash! Mihawk is now available for 48h each weekend, and the new Ambushes and NeoClashses can last for a week. *Coliseum, available on Wednesdays, Saturdays and Sundays, and more recently, also on Tuesdays and Fridays (the 'repeat' coliseum). *Beginner support aventure! This menu includes one new beginner-friendly adventure (Ace's Training Grounds ) and ten older (and thus, easier) Fortnighs that have been taken out of rotation and are now available on Extra Isle every day: Buggy's Counterattack!!, Alvida's Romance, Kuro's Master Plan, Arlong: Empire Rising, Crush Krieg's Assault, Escaped! Morgan, Hina's Resort Getaway, Cobimeppo's Proving Ground!, Smoker's Great Pursuit and Tsuru's Morning Stroll. Since early 2018 new FNs have been added here: Perona's Wonder Garden, Apprentices! Shanks and Buggy!, DEAD or TREAT!! ~Midnight Party~, DEAD or TREAT!! ~Twilight Party~ . Mid-2018 added yet more events here; expect this trend to continue. *Clash!! Collection, a menu of "Clash!!" 24 hours events taken out of rotation and available on Extra Isle every day. While their diifilcuty level greatly varies between them, they are overall regarded as the harder non-rotating content in Extra Isle. This include: Clash!! Mihawk, Clash!! Chopper's Rampage!, Clash!! Doflamingo! and Clash!! Vergo. Mid-2018 added more events here, expect this trend to continue. *Other stuff :) Every now and then Extra Isle will feature unique or recurring events such as: **Restaurant Le Crap **Hime Turtle Rush! or Elder Turtle Rush (see Turtles). More recently, Elder Turtles are constantly available as unlockable quests. **Training with the Dark King - very easy battle awarding 50,000 EXP, or Forbidden Tomes. Each clear awards 1 gem. **Straw Hats boat - very easy battles awarding two straw hat v1 posters. Each clear awards 1 gem. **Rate the Game - very easy battle awarding one Cotton Candy, one Forbidden Tome and one training drink, available after each major update. Each clear awards 1 gem. **Sugo-Fest Soon - very easy battle awarding one turtle and one Cotton Candy Each clear awards 1 gem. **Cola Cavern - very easy battle awarding up to 10 cola drops and good amount of Beli (recommend to use Beli-boost captain / boat here) Each clear awards 1 gem. **Arrival of the Celestial Dragons - very easy battle dropping a lot of beli (and Celestial Dragon posters), use Beli-boosting captain and boat. Each clear awards 1 gem. **Booster/Evolver Beaches - very easy battles dropping boosters (dragons, penguins) and evolvers (crabs, lobsters). Each clear awards 1 gem. **Chopperman EXP Isle - auto-win battle awarding an increasing number of EXP (see Chopperman Missions) **One-time, non-recurring stuff, see Events . evolvers Category:Gameplay